A physical impact to the head of a person may cause serious injury or death. To reduce the probability of such consequences, protective gear, such as a helmet, is often used in activities that are associated with an increased level of risk for a head injury. Examples of such activities include, but are not limited to, skiing, snowboarding, bicycling, rollerblading, rock climbing, skate boarding, and motorcycling. In general, a helmet is designed to maintain its structural integrity and stay secured to the head of a wearer during an impact.